Prime Minister's Office (Singapore)
The Prime Minister's Office (Abbreviation: PMO) is a ministerial level executive agency within the Government of Singapore that handles the ministries and other political matters that are of great importance to the nation, such as corruption and elections. It is headed by the Prime Minister and their top political staff. The PMO is located in the Istana, which is also the official residence and office for the President of Singapore. Departments The Prime Minister's Office comprises a PMO (HQ), Corrupt Practices Investigation Bureau, Cyber Security Agency, Elections Department, National Climate Change Secretariat, National Research Foundation, National Security Co-ordination Secretariat, National Population and Talent Division, Public Service Division and Smart Nation and Digital Government Group. Each department functions independently. The main function of PMO (HQ) is to provide corporate, logistics and administrative support to the Prime Minister. Corrupt Practices Investigation Bureau The Corrupt Practices Investigation Bureau (CPIB) is an independent body which investigates and aims to prevent corruption in the public and private sectors in Singapore. Established in 1952, it derives its powers of investigation from the Prevention of Corruption Act. The bureau is headed by a director who is directly responsible to the Prime Minister. Cyber Security Agency The Cyber Security Agency (CSA) provides dedicated and centralised oversight of Singapore’s efforts in cyber security. The roles of the agency include engaging and working in partnership with the private sector, education and outreach, and strengthening cyber security for the nation’s critical services. It will develop a national cyber security strategy and implementation plans to build up capabilities against cyber threats. In addition, the CSA will perform crisis management and provide incident assistance to businesses and individuals through SingCERT. Elections Department The Elections Department (ELD) is responsible for planning and preparing for, and managing the conduct of presidential and parliamentary elections and of any national referendum in Singapore. ELD's work extends beyond the period of elections. Between elections, ELD must prepare and maintain readiness of the public service for the conduct of any elections. National Research Foundation The National Research Foundation (NRF) is tasked to coordinate the research of different agencies within the larger national framework in order to provide a coherent strategic overview and direction. It develops policies and plans to implement the five strategic thrusts for the national R&D agenda and to implement national research, innovation and enterprise strategies approved by the Research, Innovation and Enterprise Council (RIEC), and to allocate funding to programmes that meet the NRF strategic objectives. National Security Coordination Secretariat The National Security Coordination Secretariat (NSCS) is an important central hub located within the Prime Minister's Office, tasked with national security planning and the coordination of policy and intelligence issues. National Population and Talent Division Inaugurated in January 2011, the National Population and Talent Division (NPTD) strives to achieve a sustainable, connected and integrated population for Singapore. NPTD drives the coordination and implementation of population and talent policies across Government agencies. These include policies in the areas of population augmentation, supporting marriage and parenthood, talent attraction and retention, immigration and naturalisation, integration of newcomers, and engaging overseas Singaporeans. Public Service Division The Public Service Division (PSD) sets policy directions for shaping the public service through public sector leadership development and implementing progressive and effective human resource and development policies. Smart Nation and Digital Government Office The Smart Nation and Digital Government Group (SNDGG)’s role is to take in perspectives and ideas from different sources, and integrate them to develop a whole-of-government, whole-of-nation approach to building a Smart Nation. To achieve the Smart Nation objectives, the Office will drive collaboration with and engagement of citizens and industry, oversee the development of cross-cutting Smart Nation enablers and coordinate the Smart Nation initiatives of the various agencies within Government. Together with the Government Technology Agency (GovTech), the implementing agency of SNDGO, the group is known as the Smart Nation and Digital Government Group (SNDGG). Statutory boards The PMO oversees three statutory boards. These are: *The Government Technology Agency; *the Monetary Authority of Singapore; and *the Civil Service College. See also *Cabinet of Singapore *Government of Singapore *Prime Minister of Singapore References External links * *Singapore Government Directory Interactive — Prime Minister's Office Category:General articles